Friendship lasts forever
by Otaku345
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are childhood friends, but when they got older Natsu started to push Lucy further away and stop talking to her in total. Lucy dose not want to let go of the past and wants to remain friends. but how can she do that when she has a crush on her "best friend"?. Will Lucy be able to solve this problem or no?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Childhood Friends…

* * *

Lucy's prov…

Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I'm a 3rd year student at Magnolia High and I'm 17 years old. My life right now is kinda hard to explain since so much is happening as of right now. Well there's not much else to say. So I guess this is it for now I'll tell my story later….

"Lucy!" I heard someone say to me. I look to my left and see Levy sitting behind me was well as Lisanna in front of me. "Huh?" I said. Well more like the sound I made to be exact.

I look up and see Natsu standing next to me and it looked like he bored expression on his face. "What's going on?" I asked. "It's the end of lunch I saw you sleep against your locker and since people were starting to stare I thought I might as well wake you so wouldn't make a foo out or yourself." He said. That was kinda mean to be honest. "Oh uh thanks Natsu." I said. "Just don't let it happened again…later." He said as he turned around and left. I just sat have for about another 2 minutes before I got up and opened my locker.

I'm glad that Natsu was kind enough to wake me but still…he's changed so much since when we were kids. Ok that's makes no sense…let me try that again….so Natsu and I were best friends when we were kids but once we entered middle school he just stop talking to me and acted like I never existed! Well he's getting a bit better. But I don't want to let go of the past.

I enter the class and take my seat. "Hey" Said Mira as she walked by and sat behind me. I watch as the rest of the students entered the class and then finally the teacher walked in and began the lesson.

* * *

Normal prov…

It's about half into class when the door opens and everyone looks over to see who it is. It was Natsu. "I hope you have a good excuse as to why you are late Mr. Dragneel." Said the teacher. All eyes looked at Natsu. "nope." He said as he handed his late slip.

"Well then should I call the office then?' asked the teacher who was starting to get pretty pissed by now. "No need I just came from there so there's no point." Said Natsu. "Very well then please take your seat." Said the teacher. Natsu walked over to his seat and sat down. Lucy is not paying attention and just continues to copy the lesson.

* * *

Natsu's prov…

Ok made it to class…now what? I missed most of the lesson and I don't know what's going on great….

"ok class your homework is numbers 2 to 18 in the textbook chapter 7. Do it for next class." Said the teacher as he took down the lesson.

Great now what I am I going to do?

"Here you can use my notes and copy the lesson." Said Lucy as she passed her notes to me.

"Oh thanks!" I said as I took the papers and started to copy them.

"Your hopeless you know that?" said Lucy.

What did she mean by that? Any ways I don't really have time for Lucy's silly things. I know that we were childhood friends but she should just forget about the past. Well at least she still helps me with homework….oh I done? That lesson was fairly short…

"here…thanks." I said.

"Oh it's nothing, I mean who else is going to look after you?" she said.

"Ya ya." I said.

Back. Man I can't wait for school to be over I just wanna go home and sleep…..

"Oh before I forget Gray asked me to give this to you. He said that you forgot it." She said as she handed me a bag.

I wonder what is inside of it before I opened it. It was my scarf! I thought that I lost it. I must have left it in the locker room after gym finished. The bell rang and class was over.

"Well see you." Said Lucy as she got up and left.

Wait!

I forgot to thank her. Ok next time then…

* * *

Lucy's prov…

Great I did it again. I can let go of the past!

What am I going to do now? I need to get my mind off of things.

Maybe I should go to the library and get a new book to read? No I think that I'm just gonna go home… I need to talk to someone about this? But who? Mira will just get all lovey dovey and tell me that love concourses all.

Lisanna will just do the same as Mira.

Erza will just probably make me get her a cake and when I ask her she will just start talking about something random.

And I guess that leaves Levy since everyone else in hopeless...

Then again there's Juvia….no she thinks of me as a love rival.

Ok Levy it is! I'll go ask Levy and see if we solve this. I hope it works.

* * *

 **Hey people ok so this is my new story I hope you liked it and f you have any comments or ideas then feel free to tell me…and never forget…THAT FAIRY TAIL WE ARE ALL PART OF FAIRY TAIL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Advice from a friend…..**

* * *

Lucy's prov….

* * *

I open my locker and get all of the books and binders I need for tonight.

I Hope that I can find Levy before she goes home… I just need to talk to someone.

Or maybe I should just go home and take a nap. I don't know what's wrong with me lately but for the past week I've been getting headaches. I've just been stressed out with all of the homework I'm getting and all the tests coming up.

Man high school is so stressful. I close my locker and start to make my way towards the doors. As I start to get closer to the doors I see Natsu there and he was with Gray and Loke…Great just what I need when I'm leaving school…maybe if I can sneak past them they won't see me! Ok as I get closer I put my plan into action! Ok good they haven't noticed me yet yes this is good! Ok not keep walking…..almost there…and now I'm fre- oof!

I bumped into someone great!

"Sorry about that"

I say as I turn around to escape….

but no luck I ended up tripping over my own feet and falling to the floor."

Ouch that hurt" I said great now everyone was looking at me.

"Hey are you ok?" I heard the person I bumped into ask me.

I turn my head to see who it is and it was Sting and Rouge.

Great! Then Natsu, Gray, and Loke come over. I felt so stupid just sitting there on the floor so I get up and start to make my way to the door.

* * *

 **XxX** outside, Normal Prov….

Lucy makes her way outside and stops at a nearby tree to rest for a second.

She pull's put her phone and starts to text Levy:

" Hey Levy are you free tonight?"

she waits for a response…but no lucky so she just puts it back into her pocket and makes her way home.

"I really need to talk to Natsu…I just wanna know if we're still friends or not. Anyways he just thinks that I'm a pest and that I should just leave the past behind….he only uses me for homework and other school related stuff anyways! Oh well I think that I'm just gonna go home and take a nap." Said Lucy as she continued her way.

* * *

 **XxX**

* * *

"Hey Natsu are you free this Friday?" Asked Gray.

"Yes why?" he asked back no sure why this question just came up since it was completely out of the topic that they were talking about.

"Well we were all planning on going to the Skate Park and try out the new half-pipe. You wanna come with us?" asked Gray.

Natsu was kind of confused about who the "we" was but he suspected that it was Loke, Sting, and Rouge.

"Sure sounds like fun but is Gajeel coming as well?" asked Natsu.

"Well he was the one who originally thought of the idea in the first place…but he said that he was ok with you coming along." Said Sting.

"Oh well I have to think about since you all know that I don't really get along with him." Natsu said to them.

"Come on how long are you two going to hate each other? I mean you're in the same class so at least try to get along." Said Loke.

"Ya even we had a hard time with him at first but know we are fine." Said Sting.

"And besides you have known him longer then Sting and I have so what's the deal?" Asked Rouge.

"I'll try tomorrow. Well this is my street see you all tomorrow!" said Natsu as he turned right and started to make his way down the block.

He continued to walk until he noticed an all too familiar person walking. She seemed to be talking to herself and was also walking in a really slow pace for some reason. Natsu decides to slowly sneak up on her. "Hey there weirdo!" said Natsu as he put and arm around her shoulder.

The girl them was incomplete shock and screamed for a second until she realized who it was. The scream also hurt his ears.

"Hey there's no need for you to scream every time you see me." Said Natsu. "Oh is that so well there is no need for you to scare me every time you see me either!" she said.

"Hey come Lucy calm down it was just a harmless joke you know that right?" Asked Natsu.

"Yes I know but they are starting to get old." She said.

"Ok fine you got me I'll stop or at least try to control it." He said.

"thank you oh and Natsu?" said Lucy.

"Ya what is it?" he asked back.

"Ums there's something I want to talk to you about….."

* * *

 **And there you go chapter 2! Sorry for whoever is reading this story that I took so long it's just that the summer heat is just getting to me and I like had no inspiration**

 **in me but now I do! so hope you enjoyed this and feel free to leave me any ideas or comments! And remember…NALU/FAIRY TAIL FOR LIFE!**


End file.
